Need!
by buns1974
Summary: This is the fifth and final fic in the Need Series!


Okay I really need to go through my computer because I found this fic that I completed months ago. LOL! This is the final story in the 'Need' series that concludes with Joss and John giving into what they need…namely each other. And as always I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Walking into Joss's apartment expecting to see Taylor waiting for him, John comes to a halt. Standing with her back towards the door is none other than Joss looking oh so delicious in a black wrap-around dress that hugs her curves in all the right ways. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he notices the table set for two with candles and the lights have been dimmed as well which cast a romantic glow around the entire apartment. Coming to stand behind her he leans down, smelling her unique scent that he associates with her and only her, so much so that he starts to feel like a dog sniffing out his prey. But that's because this woman makes him _need _her in a way that he hasn't needed anyone since Jessica and yet here he stands again, only this time he doesn't plan on running away.

Leaning towards her, he whispers. "So where's Taylor? I thought we all were supposed to be having dinner together." He waits, knowing that whatever she says will definitely change the nature of their relationship forever but he, no - they both _need_this change to happen.

"Taylor is spending the weekend with my mother, so it's just going to be you and me and this lovely meal that I cooked." She says this as she slowly turns, looking him in the eye with an intensity that leaves him breathless as if he's run a marathon and only this woman can do this to him.

"So are you ready for it to be you and me or is this just a simple dinner between friends?" Watching her swallow and lift her chin as if she's ready to go to battle it takes everything in him not to grab her and drag her towards that king size bed and have his way with her. This woman makes him _need _her in a way that's exhilarating, exciting, challenging, and scary as hell.

"What do you want this to be John?" She asks, and from the look on his face she can tell he's becoming quite frustrated with her and that was not her intention. No, she _needs_to let him know what she wants to have with him, because the time for running is gone. And besides, running hasn't exactly gotten her what she's wanted in the past. So no, she's done with that.

Shaking his head, he interrupts whatever she was about to say with a 'no nonsense', 'don't even try it', intense look. "No, the time for games is over Joss and the _need_ to get real is here and now. I know what I want, but I'm done playing the back and forth games so we _need _to resolve this right here and right now. I want, no, I _need_ to be with you as more than friends. I _need _you period. I guess the question is; do you _need _me?" He's giving her a look that she's never seen before; one that is so open and honest and hungry that she feels overwhelmed and _needed _in a way that she hasn't felt since Taylor's father.

Swallowing hard she says, "I think I've needed you since the moment I first started chasing the 'man in the suit'. You've weaved your way into my life and become entrenched into everything from my son to me." Sighing, she shakes her head and looking up into his eyes she knows she wants this man. No, she _needs_ this man, but damn it's a scary thing _needing _someone as much as she _needed_him.

"I want you John and that scares the hell out me, because it was unexpected, not to mention shocking as hell." Taking a deep breath to calm her already frazzled nerves, she continues speaking. " After Taylor's father died, I thought I would be alone, working as a cop, and raising my son. Never did I think there would be my very own, play-by-his-own-rules vigilante who would turn my world upside down, but all for the better. Hell, you have my son smiling more and being more open with me than I've seen in years, and I thank you for that. Even if I have to admit to being slightly jealous of how close the two of you are, but I realize that he needed a man in his life and I'm glad that you're that man." She says this with a slight blush tinting her cheeks that he finds so incredibly sexy.

"Joss you're his mother and he'll always need you, but there are some things that a teenager, especially a boy, will never feel comfortable talking about with his mother. But I promise you if it was anything really serious I'd make sure that he'd tell you. You have my word on that, besides you did a hell of a job raising him. He's a good kid and that's all because of you." He's watching her, wanting to convey that he was serious and that he believes in her. Watching her smile that secret shy smile he feels is only for him he smirks back at her, feeling himself relax. He decides it's time to start enjoying themselves tonight because he can feel the change coming and something tells him that their relationship will never be the same and he can't wait.

"So what's for dinner Joss? Whatever it is it really smells good and I have to admit I'm starved." He says that last part looking at her with a hunger that makes her think she's a part of the menu.

Swallowing back a moan, she returns his stare with one just as heated as his own and decides to just let go, and go after what she wants as she licks her lips slowly while watching him. She smirks as his nostrils flare and then gasps as he stalks towards her. Grabbing a hand full of her hair, he slams his mouth down on hers, kissing the shit out of her and she has no complaints… at…all. They're both sucking and licking on each other's tongues, battling for control, for dominance, and moaning because they can't seem to get close enough.

Gasping and reaching to hang on to his shoulders, John lifts her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist he sets her on the dinner table and leaning down, he kisses her hungrily once more. He steps between her legs and she feels his _need_ for her which makes her _need_ for him grow if that was even possible because damn did she _need_s this man...as her soaked panties could attest to. Putting a halt to the kiss, he lays his forehead against hers. Breathing hard and trying to shake the _need _to rip off her panties and fuck her hard and fast, his control returns as the lust filled haze slowly dissipates because they still have issues to deal with before anything happens.

"Before we go any further I want to know what this means to you because I sure as hell know what it will mean to me Joss. It will mean that we belong to each other in a no holds barred, no turning back, and sure as hell as I stand here, no running away. If we do this then I'm all in and before you respond, know that if you say yes I don't plan on letting you go…ever. I feel the _need _to consume and be consumed by you, and that scares the shit out of me. So if you think you can deal with the way I _need_ you then let's do this together from here on out." He's laid all his cards out on the table and now it's up to her to either except or reject the gauntlet he's thrown down. But knowing his stubborn, pain in the ass, control freak Detective, she'll accept; if for no other reason than to challenge him like always. And as much as she pisses him off, he _needs _her to challenge him, to keep the darkness that sometimes gets the best of him and takes hold of him, at bay. But he knows that Joss will challenge him to be a better man than he was the day before and the day before that.

Her eyes start tearing at the thought of this man who _needs_ her just as much, if not more, than she _needs_ him. It fills her with such an overwhelming sense of love that the tears flow freely down her face. Shaking her head she reaches up and kisses him softly with a longing that she hopes conveys just how much he means to her and how much that she does indeed _need_him.

"John, I want and _need_ this, whatever this turns out to be, just as much, if not more, than you do. It scares me to_ need_you so much, but I'm not going to let fear put a stop to what I'm hoping could be a wonderful and mind blowing experience." Her declaration has the desired effect of snapping his tenuous control which had been held in check from the moment he walked in the door, hell it's been held in check since the moment she first looked into the beautiful baby blues when she first met him.

Grabbing the back of her head he almost devours her in his _need_for her to finally be…his in every way imaginable. And he has always had such a vivid imagination where Detective Joss Carter was concerned since their first meeting even in his drunken stupor…he noticed. And he waited and now with her words the waiting and games were over and it was time to see if his imagination matched his very vivid dreams.

Nibbling his way down the side of her neck and inhaling the wonderful scent that's synonymous with Joss has him intoxicated, and like any addict he keeps coming back for more. Biting down on her neck then kissing to soothe the sting. He pulls her head back causing her back to arch, then with his left hand, that's shaking because he's so consumed with lust, he rips the sash at her waist. He's so desperate to reach the treasure that lies under her dress. She moans, which spurs him on further because he realizes she's just as out of control as he is and that makes his cock harder.

Pushing her legs wide open he leans down once again inhaling the unique scent that's all Joss Carter, and at the same time he takes a knife out of his pocket and cuts the sides of her panties, pulling them off her slowly. As he wraps his hand around her panties he brings them to his nose, watching her watch him as he inhales deeply. Wanting to consume her taste as well as her smell and once he has her attention he tosses them over his shoulders as he pulls the chair up to the table. He leans down, but she stops him.

"John…" She practically purrs, licking her lips, nervous yet excited by what she hopes, no, _needs_him to do next…"What are you doing?"

Looking up at her with eyes filled with lust and _need_ he replies. "Having dessert of course Detective! After all, dessert is the best part of any meal. And Joss you shouldn't be surprised that I wouldn't play by the rules and eat dinner first, not when your _dessert _is so much more appealing."

He pulls her to the edge of the table and dives…right…into his hot fudge sundae with caramel. Licking her seams he spreads her wide, sucking as his twirling tongue seems to have a mind of its own. Switching from her seams to her clit he licks and then sucks her nubbin into his mouth and then he thrusts a finger into her heat. 'God' he thinks, as the taste of her drives him to taste more and definitely to _need_so much more.

Joss moans in ecstasy as she lifts her hips trying to get more of his tongue and fingers almost begging, she's so _needy_ and hungry for more. She moans again louder because he's added another finger and sucks her clit harder. With the pleasure and slight mix of pain, Joss can feel an orgasm making its way up her spine so she grabs his head, holding him in place, _needing_ to cum so bad she thinks she'll go insane if she doesn't. And only this man has ever made her so…damn…_needy_! She screams as her orgasm overtakes her fast, furious, and strong. She falls back against the table, but John continues having his desert like a starving man eating his last meal.

Looking up from between her legs and seeing her splayed out like the most delicious of buffets, he rips off her shirt. Throwing it over his shoulder he reaches down for his belt with shaky hands because he's so excited.

Quickly removing his pants, he steps back between her legs and spreading her thighs wide, he takes his cock into his hands and slowly rubs it down her seams making her moan. But once he rubs his cock over her ultra sensitive clit, she once again arches her back moaning and keening as he reaches up squeezing her nipple between his fingers twirling and tugging until they stand at full attention and just begging no_ needing_some attention from him, which he's more than happy to provide.

Leaning down he wraps his mouth around her nipples, sucking and twirling his tongue while rubbing his cock over her clit as she keens his name in _need_.

"John…please…I…_need_…" She purrs, rubbing her legs against his waist trying to get him to give her what she _needs_.

Kissing, biting, and nibbling his way up her body, he gets to her ear and whispers. "Joss, you don't have to worry. I'm going to give us what we both _need_. Finally I'm going to get what I've been dreaming about for months… from you. My dreams have been so hot and I've been so _needy_ Joss that I wake up with my hands wrapped around my cock pretending it's your hand as my orgasm washes over me, while calling your name over and over each and every… fucking… day." This last part is said with such lust and _need_ Joss moans once again because he has her just so fucking…_needy _and filled with such lust that it takes her breath away.

Standing back up John spreads her thighs and thrusts into her heat and moans in pleasure because she's everything he imagined her to be…tight, hot, and so fucking fantastic. He starts thrusting faster knowing that their first time really will be fast and hard. And with her screaming his name while begging for more he knows Joss doesn't mind at all. Holding her legs down he continues thrusting. Then suddenly shifting his hips, angling his thrusts which makes them both moan as the new angle hits her G spot and he has to hold her down as she almost comes off the table she's so out of control. But then again he wasn't exactly very much in control, feeling his orgasm approaching wanting her with him like always every step or thrust of the way.

Increasing his thrusts harder and faster he ignores her cries and fucks her more as he licks his thumb and places it over her clit, rubbing hard, and that's all it takes from her. She screams, back arching as her second orgasm, this one stronger than the first hits her, but he continues thrusting as the table rocks. He pounds into her, he's so out of control and stiffens as she clamps down on his cock triggering his orgasm.

"Fuck…Joss…so…good…so…hot…so…fucking…tight! He cries out, still thrusting even as the last of his orgasm fades, leaving him breathless and worn out. He falls on top of her and the table wobbles. Grabbing her around the waist he picks her up backing up to sit in the chair with his softening cock still nestled in her heat. His movements cause her to moan and sigh as she sits astride his lap ,head resting in the crook of his neck and so content that she simply snuggles closer. She shifts, making him moan. And unbelievably she feels him hardening once again and looks up to his heated gaze.

"John really? Again?" Of course he simply smirks and places his hands on her hips lifting her up and sliding her back down on his cock.

Shaking his head he whispers. "I _need _to make up for all the lost time we've both wasted being stubborn in denying what was between us. I will never be able to get enough of you Joss." He finishes his statement too preoccupied with how she's tightening her heat on his cock causing his head to go back against the chair as she takes control and rides him hard.

'Fuck', he thinks, as he grabs her waist helping her slam down on his cock because once again this woman is blowing his mind. Sitting up he takes her nipple into his mouth sucks, licks, and bites them as she moans with her head thrown back working him over likes he's never been worked before.  
Reaching between them he rubs her clit making her moan louder as he can tell she's close once again and he wants to go right along with her. As if she could read his mind, she tightens her walls once again on his cock making him jerk and moan as he can feel his orgasm approaching, he rubs her clit harder wanting them to cum together.

Joss reaches up and grabbing his face she slips her tongue into his mouth as she rides him. Her legs shake as her orgasm hits her and him at the same time causing them to bounce, bump, and grind, and the chair to wobble. They're too out of control to notice, which is why when the crack of the chair sounds they end up on the floor laying on top of the busted chair, laughing.

"See Joss I told you I'd knock you off your feet, didn't I?" He smirks as she shoots him a glare which quickly turns to a beautiful smile.

"John we need to get up because I'm sure your back is probably hurting you, lying on this broken chair." She says.

"Joss the way I feel right now in this moment nothing could hurt me because being with you makes me feel fucking invincible." He watches as she smiles with tears in her eyes, but he thinks they're tears of joy or at least he hopes they are. He sits up with her legs wrapped around his waist rolls over gets on his knees quickly standing. He smirks as she moans at his quick movement, but he has one thing on his mind and that's finally getting her in bed.

Almost running towards her bedroom, he's finally going to get her in bed after _needing _and waiting for so long. Of course he's already blown her mind in the dining room, it's time for the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, he throws her down and feels his heart burst with happiness. Her laughter and the happiness that shines on her face as he hops on top of her joining in the laughter _needing_ this like he _needs_ air to breathe. Laying his head on her chest he sighs because he's never been so content, so happy and so sure of anything than he is right in this moment being with Joss and he doubts he'll ever be again. John feels himself falling asleep as Joss runs her hand through his hair soothing him as he's never been soothed before and his last train of thought was that he could definitely get use to this.  
Joss was also thinking the exact same thing as she runs her hands through his hair, but of course she would never tell him this since he's arrogant enough as it is...which was her last train of thought as she joined him in a contented nap.


End file.
